


Malfoy Family Rules

by rocksciencegeek18



Series: For the Love of Slytherins [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bullying, F/M, Family Dynamics, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headmaster Severus Snape, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Implied Violence, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Severus Snape Lives, Teamwork, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksciencegeek18/pseuds/rocksciencegeek18
Summary: When one member of the family is in trouble everyone packs together to help, but the problems escalate resulting in the appearance of two famous faces in the Great Hall.





	Malfoy Family Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one written for a while, but needed to get some of the stories that happened before this one written first.  
> Hope you enjoy my first next-gen fic for the Potter-Malfoy's and the Snape's.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The wonderful world of HP belongs to JK, I bow down to her superiority.

 

Lily Potter-Malfoy looked up as her best friend sat opposite her at the Slytherin table. “Where have you been Immi?” She asked her scowling friend.

“Watching the Weasley kids being idiots again,” she sneered glancing over at the Gryffindor table and the gaggle of red-heads found there. After her dad had broken up with Ginny Weasley and Auntie Hermione had left Ron Weasley there was masses of tension between the families. There had always been animosity between the Malfoys and Weasleys, but once upon a time her dad had been best friends with the family.

“What have they been up to now?” Lily asked, she knew Imogen was protective of her twin brother and she hoped they hadn’t been picking on him again.

“Heard them calling someone Death Eater spawn,” Imogen replied. “I couldn’t see who it was though, I know it wasn’t Sebbie though because he was with me.” She looked over at her twin who was currently loading his plate at the Hufflepuff table, “He wants to go to dad about it. Being such a bloody puff about it, thinking the best way is to tell the teachers and not deal with the arseholes ourselves.”

Lily looked up at the high table and found her godfather’s gaze, she gave a small smile before turning back to Imogen. “Hey sis, cuz,” she across and saw one of her brothers sliding in next to Imogen.

“Albus you know we’re not really cousins right?” Imogen teased, she flicked her long, curly, black mane over her shoulder and winked at him.

“Immi stop flirting with my brother it’s weird,” Lily moaned. She then turned to her brother, “And you stop liking it!” She aimed a swift kick Albus’ leg and stood up, “I’m going to the library to do my transfiguration homework.”

“So easy to wind her up,” Albus stated. He turned to Imogen and gave her a smirk worthy of his father, “And you know I don’t see you as my cousin Immi.”

As Albus looked her up and down Imogen’s scowl returned, “Albie I just wanted my first kiss. Stop thinking it was anything more,” she patted him on the shoulder before taking her leave.

*~*

It took another two weeks before Imogen saw the Weasley clan picking on someone again. She was walking along the corridor that led to the Ravenclaw common room to meet her sister when she happened upon them. Rosalie, Freddie, Molly and Lucy Weasley were gathered around a single person. Imogen could hear them shouting at the person, who was telling them to leave him alone. _‘Well at least I know it’s a him now,’_ she thought and continued towards them. The closer she got them she could now see a shock of platinum blonde hair, there was only one person at the school with hair that colour - Scorpius.

“Oi losers!” Imogen shouted, “Leave him alone!” The group turned around and looked at her Molly and Lucy both looking at her in disgust. Imogen’s scowl took over her features and she moved even closer to the group.

“Oh look mini Snape come to save the day,” Freddie taunted. “You going to go running off to daddy and tell on us?” While he was saying this Rosalie was still saying something to Scorpius, but Imogen couldn’t hear over Fred’s loud voice. “You shouldn’t really stoop to hanging out with the Death Eater spawn Snape, Malfoy here is bad news.” He gestured at the group and they followed him towards the staircase.

“Scor what the hell?” Imogen asked him, she pulled him close to her and looked him over.

“I’m not hurt Immi, they know they could never take me in a duel it’s their words they use.” He pushed her hands off him, and she stared at him with her eyebrow raised in a similar fashion to her father. “They don’t seem to realise I’m half Potter, I think it’s because I look so much like Papa. I know they others don’t get it like this, especially not Jamie since he’s in Gryffindor and is basically dad’s clone.”

“This is bull crap and we’re not standing for it Score,” Imogen said. She turned to walk away, but was stopped by Scorpius questioning what she was doing. She turned back, “Malfoy family rules,” she said simply before walking away.

*~*

The Potter-Malfoys and the Snapes were all gathered in a disused classroom on the fourth floor. Franscisca had warded the classroom to keep people from walking in before putting up a silencing charm.

“Is there a reason you’ve dragged us all up here Immi?” Leonardo asked his youngest sister.

“Malfoy family rules,” Imogen replied. James’ head snapped up at Imogen’s statement, everyone in the room knew the rule. ‘Malfoy’s look after their own’ it had been repeated to them every time they had fallen out and fought with each other when they were younger. He nodded at her to continue, “The Weasleys have been messing with one of our own.” She looked around the room at them all, “It ends now.” If anyone ever doubted that Imogen Snape was her father’s daughter they should have seen her in that moment, even her twin looked scared of her.

“Merlin Immi you look like dad when your angry,” Sebastian said. He looked around the group who were nodding in agreement with him, “So what’s the plan sis?”

“Gather round and I’ll tell you,” Imogen said.

*~*

At breakfast two days later their first plan of attack happened. James and Leonardo were in charge of this phase as fellow Gryffindors they had access to them. As everyone was tucking into their food there was a commotion at their table causing everyone to turn and look. The Weasley’s had all turned green, except their hair which was now silver. Every time they tried to speak they made no sound, the four quickly turned and ran out of the hall leaving laughing students in their wake. James and Leo discretely high fived and turned to their breakfast.

Headmaster Snape rose from his seat at the high table and called for silence, the entire hall fell into silence quickly and turned to look at him. “If anyone has any information about what has happened to some of the Weasley family please come and see me. We will find who is responsible for this and they will be punished accordingly, we do not accept bullying of any kind at this school.” He swept from the room with his robes billowing behind him leaving the students watching in a mixture of awe and fear.

*~*

The second strike hit them at different times during the day. Lucy and Rosalie were both first years like Imogen and Lily allowing them to strike during class. Molly and Freddie were fifth years so they were hit by James and Leo. It was another two days since they had been painted Slytherin colours at breakfast and the colour had since faded away. This time they were charmed so that everything they said was followed up with an insult aimed at themselves. Franscisca had been developing her own spells since her fifth year and when she found out she put her inventing skills to use.

James and Leo had been sat at lunch after they had carried out their part of the task and were joined by Roxanna Weasley. Unlike her brother, Roxanna was actually nice and she had become friends with James through Quidditch practices. “I know you two are involved I just don’t know why,” she said to the pair quietly. “Therefore give me a good reason to not tell headmaster daddy about you.”

James and Leo shared a look and James nodded before Leo spoke, “They’ve been picking on James little brother.”

“Albus?” She asked looking confused between the two boys.

“Scorpius,” James replied. This time Rosanna looked confused.

“Scorpius Malfoy is your brother? How?” She asked them, the boys shared another look and Leo shook his head.

“Well you see Roxie when two men love each other and want a child-” James started but was cut off.

“I know how sex works James,” she said impatiently before pausing. “Wait, two men? You have two dads?”

“Yes Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,” James said. “James Potter-Malfoy, people always seem to forget the Malfoy bit for me Al and Lils. Never Scor though, guess it’s because he looks so much like papa.”

“Then I get it,” Roxanna replied. “I fully support whatever you are doing to Freddie and the others, they’ve become obnoxious arseholes this year. I blame uncle Ron and all his crap about Leo’s mum and your dad.”

“Father,” Leo said. Roxanna gave him a questioning look so he clarified, “Harry’s his dad and Draco’s his father.” 

*~*

After two weeks of attacks on the Weasley group Severus had had enough. He knew the kids were repellent, but he couldn’t be seen to let outright bullying on a select group of students stand. The problem was he had a feeling he knew who was behind it, the spells being used were originals and he only knew of one student who currently did that - Franscisca. However, she was never near them and didn’t have any classes or extracurriculars with them so it was hard to accuse her.

It was Thursday breakfast when he finally caught someone, Lily Potter had obviously had enough of subtle and sent some kind of hex at Freddie Weasley. “Lily my office, now!” He yelled at the young Slytherin, who at least had the smarts to look scared. She sent a quick look at the other Potter-Malfoys scattered around the hall before walking towards the headmaster’s office.

He followed her out and swept up the stairs towards his office, pausing only to open the gargoyle that protected it. Lily followed behind looking contrite and stood in front of his desk waiting for him to start. “Miss Potter-Malfoy I suggest you start explaining yourself, I made myself very clear about bullying in my school.”

“I know you did headmaster, but the sneaky little shits were getting away with being bullies themselves.” He raised his eyebrow both at her choice of words and accusation, “Oh sorry I didn’t mean to swear sir. We thought that a few embarrassing tricks would deter them, but Immi caught them again yesterday and this time they hurt him.”

“Who did they hurt Lily?” He asked, he had a feeling this was why there had been prank after prank against some of the Weasley group. He needed to know who they had been bullying, however after her earlier honesty Lily had since closed up and refused to say anymore. “I need to let your parents know, I’ll be sending them both a letter.”

“Please don’t tell daddy and papa headmaster, they’ll be so disappointed. They were telling Al and Score they don’t want any owls for bad behaviour this year before we left,” Lily begged.

“Sorry Lils but rules are rules,” Severus said. “Now off you go to class.”

*~*

Lily spent the rest of the day on eggshells knowing that a howler was in her future. Dad hadn’t sent one of those for ages. When one didn’t arrive during lunch she knew she was going to be getting one dinner. She took her place next to Imogen and opposite Albus, who gave her a small smile in support. The hall filled up around them and people began eating their dinner, just as the noise levels had risen the doors to the great hall banged open and in strode Harry Potter. The two Slytherin Potters and Imogen all looked up in shock as the Head of the DMLE strode through the hall and towards the high table. “I’m sorry to intrude Headmaster, but I need to speak to my children starting with the youngest. If she’s involved they’re all involved.” Severus nodded and Harry turned away and strode towards the Slytherin table, Lily began to shrink down into her seat. Just as Harry got to the table the doors banged open again and in strode Draco Malfoy head to toe in his lime-green healer robes. He nodded at Severus before making his way straight to the Slytherin table, all of the Potter-Malfoy’s looked taken aback at the presence of both of their fathers even Harry himself looked shocked at his husbands appearance.

Whispers started travelling around the hall, some students were trying to get a good look at the ‘famous Harry Potter’ others were wondering why a Death Eater was in the school. All whispers came to an end though when Draco Malfoy finally reached the Slytherin table and stood in front of this daughter. “Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy you are in so much trouble!” The entire hall went deathly silent before a single obnoxious voice could be heard.

“You’re related to Malfoy?” Came Fred Weasley’s voice across the hall, everyone turned to him in disbelief.

“He’s my brother you jerk you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!” Lily shouted back, a sneer worth of her father gracing her features. Fred Weasley fell into his seat and looked at the scene unable to contemplate his next move.

Sensing a possible commotion occurring Severus rose from his seat, “Will all of the Snape and Potter-Malfoy children please make their way to my office.” The children in question shared guilty looks with one another, “Now!” The seven in question jumped up quickly and scurried out of the hall, “If you both want to follow me.” He added as he walked past Harry and Draco. The group made their way out of the hall, which quickly erupted into noise, and towards his office.

*~*

The seven children were currently stood in front of Headmaster Severus Snape looking very guilty. “Well Lily considering you wouldn’t tell me who was being bullied by the Weasleys earlier you didn’t have a problem announcing it to the entire school.” Lily looked at the floor, “What were you guys thinking doing those things to them?”

“Father it’s not like you could have done anything,” Franscisca replied. Severus looked up at her, shocked at his princess being the one to say that. “I don’t mean your bad at your job daddy it’s just anytime any of those brats get in trouble there’s an article in the Prophet about favouritism at Hogwarts. Plus you know what uncle Draco’s rule is!”

Severus turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow, of course he knew the blonde’s rule. “When we said Malfoys look after their own I didn’t mean they did it by hexing other students,” Draco explained.

“Daddy I know we shouldn’t have hexed them, but they hurt Scorpius. The pranks and charms to begin with were harmless because they were just cornering him and calling him names, but he ended up injured last night. We knew it would be difficult for you with the Weasleys so thought a few embarrassing pranks would deter them,” Imogen explained.

“What do you mean they hurt Scorpius?” Harry spoke for the first time and looked to his son. Of all his children Scorpius was the only one who inherited very little of his physical attributes, Harry knew the fact he reminded him so much of his husband was why he always had had a soft spot for him. Harry bent down so he was eye level with Scorpius and ran his hands through his hair before pulling him into his chest.

“Everyone seems to forget our name is Potter-Malfoy, you heard them in there when papa shouted at Lily,” James started to explain. “They never forget Scor’s a Malfoy though, they’ve been calling him Death Eater spawn all year.” Draco felt the wind get knocked out of him and sank down into a near by chair, “It’s not your fault papa. They’re just ignorant.”

“Harry, Draco I’ll be getting the children and their parents in to explain I will not stand for them hurting another child especially not...” Severus trailed off and looked to Scorpius who was still locked in his dad’s embrace. “However, since you lot have been getting your own back you’re also in trouble.”

“Daddy no,” Imogen started. He stared at her challenging her to defy him, which she did. “Not Al, Scorpius or Sebbie. They might have known, but they had nothing to do with it. You know Sebbie’s too good to do something like this.”

“I find it hard to believe Albus didn’t try to get his own back on them considering its his twin they have been targeting,” Severus replied.

“He did-” Lily started to reply but was stopped by Albus. “I did send a few hexes uncle, the others don’t know about them. I waited until I was alone and got them then, I stole James’ map so I could find them and got my own back that way.” The rest of the group looked at Albus in shock, “I know you guys had your plan and I know we’re not in the same house, but he’s my brother and no one hurts or upsets him.”

Scorpius turned around in Harry’s arms and smiled at Albus, “I’d do the same for you Albie.”

*~*

In the following months life became much better for Scorpius, since everything had come to a head. People seemed to remember that he wasn’t just a Malfoy, and they also seemed to remember that his brothers and sister were not just Potters. They had all been given a months worth of detention, but had all said it was worth it. The Weasleys had been given three months worth of detention due to the fact they were bullying a student, Freddie Weasley had even come up to Scorpius and apologised to him. James had even started dating Roxanna Weasley, Draco had nearly had a heart attack when that piece of information had been shared.

Yes all things considered life at Hogwarts was much better and it seemed it wasn’t just the family that now knew the Malfoy family rule.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please review :)
> 
> Thanks,  
> Beth


End file.
